A New Start
by Kazungu
Summary: Phire has been running,hidding.When The Dark Lord is no more,what does she do now that she is not in danger?Her an her foster parents, move to forks.And find they are not the ony magical beings around. please R
1. Phire

"For fuck sake! I can't be bothered with this shit anymore! Can't you just say you want me or not. Yes or no. I feel like total shite all the time and you still haven't said one or other". Phire cried. "I've been living with you for what? Eight years? I thought you took me on and wanted to keep me, at least adopt me. But no! You have been waiting all this for what? Tell me then!" Phire was so angry the she had a reddish tint in her eyes. The white of her eyes had been engulfed by coal black. Hot tears of anger were spilling over her cheeks. But theses tears were black, making her foster parents cower back in fear and shock. The ancient magic that ran through Phire's vines was making itself evident.

"Sweetie, there are things that we can't change. This is the time of celebrating! The war is over Harry Potter, Hermione and Ronald Wesley saved us all. But there are still things that need to be sorted out. We couldn't adopt you before there was a war going on. Jack here is muggle born. If we wanted to adopt you it would have put his life in danger".

Phire stood there at the top of the stairs looking down on the two people that looked after her and cared for even though it could have cost them their lives. Feeling very guilty she flue down the stair into the arms of the older woman.

"I'm so sorry I forgot that Voldemort was still after me then. It's just that we have been in hiding for a whole year. I miss all my friends and I missed seventh year all together". A shiver ran through her body when she thought about Voldemort, he had been after her ever since he had learn of her abilities. Phire was not like ever other witch, she had ancient blood running through her veins. The problem was that Dumbledore had died two years ago before either of them could figure out the extent of her powers. What she did know was that she was a decedent of a powerful line of magic; which did not always taking its form in humans.

"Sweetie its okay", her foster father cooed "that's what we wanted to talk to you about" he stop for affect and to enjoy the look of astonishment on Phire's face. "Tracy and I decided that we wanted you in our lives for ever and ever" by this time Phire's jaw had reached the floor as she waited expectantly for what was to come. "So we called the ministry and they are going to send a bonder over" a flashing look of worry Stoll its way on to Jack's face "T-t-that is if you want us as F-f-family" he had never thought to ask Phire's permission, assuming that she would want this. He worry was not needed however because as soon as Jack had finished Phire had leapt on him and his wife kissing them on the cheeks before crushing them in a bond breaking hug. Clear salty tears of joy now streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much! I love you both so much" Phire was so happy, in a few minutes she would have a prober family. Suddenly there was a loud tap on the door. _That must be the bonder _all three of them thought. Breaking away from the hug; Jack when to the door to let the bonder in. Standing in the door way was a petit woman with blue hair and a big smile. "Jack! Tracy! How lovely to see you! And this must me Philipa. Lovely to make you r acquaintance" the little woman seemed to had an aura around her that made every one smile and feel like children again. After a couple of minutes of pleasantries they started the bonding process. Phire held Jack's right wrist, Jack held Tracy's right wrist and Tracy held Phire's right wrist. This made a three way hand hold. The bonder then muttered sentence after sentence in a language that none of them new. After which she asked them all if that was what they wanted. After seeing there nods she muttered the last line of incantations. A thin white line snaked out of the end of her wand. Winding its way over and through their waist binding them as family. As soon and the white line had circled their wrist completely it disappeared. Leaving a warming feeling were it had touched there skin. Next they singed a peace of parchment, this let the ministry know that they were family. Once this was done the petite woman waved good-by quickly; as she was going off to she another wizarding family, but this time to marry them.


	2. On Your Own

It had been a week since the bonder had come; nothing had changed in the family. The acted the same and were the same in very aspect apart from the fact that the ministry new that they were now officially family. The time had flown by and soon it was august 1st. Phire new that she could go back to redo her last year at Hogwarts, but she didn't see the point. For the year she was in hiding she had learnt so much, having been home tutored. She was very well advanced in all subjects. If she really wanted to go back to Hogwarts, she would be teaching the class as well as the teachers. So education was not a problem with her.

Phire was sitting on the window sill looking over the land that her family owned when both Jack and Tracy came into the room. "Phire, we have some news" Jack started uncertainly, Phire was known for her temper. She could go from blissfully happy to murderous in a second. "We're all moving"

Phire digested this slowly, thinking about what this meant. The fist question she asked herself was; _Why? Why are we moving?_ Which was swiftly followed by _Where? _Tracy could see the questions forming in her daughters mind.

"We're moving to a small town called Forks, there seems to be some magical presents there and we thought to check it out. But I also have family in Seattle and there have been many attacks on muggles. We want to check it out, see what's happening" Tracy answered, her Aura Training kicking in. "I know this might seem bad going from war to war but we must check it out. The _ministry_ think that it's just the aftermath of Lord Voldemort, _they _are not concerned about it." She spat out. She was hoping that Phire would like to go. She was upset at putting her in this situation but she did have family ties there and could not abandon them. "You don't have to come, Jack is willing to stay here while I go" Tracy said in a motherly tone. The thought of being left behind made Phire feel sick, she would not let her mother go alone, and she would stand but her at all costs. "Of course I will come; I will not let you go alone." Phire concluded. Tracy and Jack both sighed in relief; they hadn't known how Phire would react. They felt awful at having to put there little girl in this situation but they couldn't see know way around it. They didn't know what they would find either, they truly didn't know what to expect.

It was the next morning and Phire woke and stretched. Today they would be leaving for Forks by portkey. They had worked it out yesterday. They were going to live in a small cottage in Forks. It would be closer to Seattle then London. And they would easily be able to apparate there from there new house. Getting off of her comfy bed, she felt for her wand. Picking it up she headed for the bathroom to get washed and dressed before packing.

Coming out of the bathroom, with her hair in a towel and wearing a dressing gown. She flicked her wand and her hair sending her towel off to start drying itself, while her hair dried itself too. After the towel was completely dry it set about packing itself into a charmed bottomless bag. When she was happy with her smooth hair, she swished her wand in one mighty motion and sent all off her belongings into her carry-on bag.

Looking around her empty walled and room, she was suddenly hit with the realisation that she was never going to come back to this house, it was sold. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she remembered all the happy holidays she had spent here_. Playing on her broom in the back garden, getting told off for playing on her broom in the back garden before the anti-muggle charms were set up. Talking to the local animals. Getting taken to Dumbledore at the age of ten because she was talking to all the animals that crossed her path. Seeing the castle for the first time, remembering saying "it's so big."_ Coming out of remembering the past, she looked up again into the blank room, feeling empty. A soft knock on the door then "can I come in please dear?" Tracy asked from the hall.

"Yeah" was all Phire could manage. Upon seeing Phire blank face Tracy rushed forwards and enveloped her in a tight hug, kissing her on the head Tracy turned her chin up so she could look her daughter in the eyes. "It's okay to be scared about leaving; you've lived here a long time. But remember we're not leaving you behind. We would never do that to you. We both love you so much and will be here for you no matter what."

"Of course we will be here for you, Muppet" Jack said, having come up stairs to see what was taking them so long to get ready and down to the portkey. "We love you so much" he said this as a statement, leaving no space to doubt the truth in his words. Snifferling and the emotions filling her up Phire hugged them both tightly. Not used to the closeness of proximity with Phire both Jack and Tracy hugged her back seeming never wanting to let go. "Right... Well" Jack said clearing his throat "we really should get down stairs and going" breaking apart they headed towards the portkey. They only had three bags with them each had been charmed to hold every thing easily. Phire looked around the empty room, sighing she held the corner of an old book before she felt the jerking in the navel.

Her feet slammed into the ground hard. Once her head had stopped spinning she clambered up to look around. She was standing in a medium sized living room. The walls where painted a rich cream and on the ceiling with ebony beams. Even though the room was bare the colours immediately made the room look warm and cosy. Phire like the feel of it. The centre piece of this room was the fireplace. It was big, with a wooden mantelpiece the same colour as the ceiling beams. She saw the door off to the right and made her way across the carpeted floor to it, there she topped and turned to her parents. "Do you mind if I look around?" Jack and Tracy who had been examining the room and trying to decide where to but thing looked up, "of course! Your room is straight ahead as you go up the stairs. Dinner will be in a hour, so you can sort out you room and bathroom if you want" it wasn't really a question, both Phire's parents new she would be dying to see her new room. Grinning Phire dashed out of the room to her new bedroom.

Her bedroom was not very big but it had a small fire place and bathroom with bath tub, shower and toilet. Another surprise was that she had a inbuilt wardrobe that ran against a whole side of her room. Looking in the depths of her bag, but only seeing the blackness she almost hit herself. _Are you a witch or not? _She scolded herself._ Accio bed_ she thought she was not surprised that the bed came rushing out, but by the fact that she had done it with out a wand. Startled she looked for her wand, it was on the floor by the wall where she had put it, when she tried to open the tricky clasps. Intrigued she levitated her bed into position with out her wand. _Wow! Is that normal? Properly not.._. experimenting she unpacked all her things until her bag only held her bank key, she took this out by hand and placed it on the top of the dresser. Extremely happy with her new room she headed to the kitchen for dinner.

The next day all three of them had settled enough to address the matter at stack. Phire started the convocation over breakfast. "So... what are we going to do about the attacks on muggles? Surly we're not in danger? I mean what ever is getting these muggles is not exactly sneaky are they? Have you looked in the paper? They're happening all over the place who ever is in charge is not doing a good job in controlling them are they?"

"But that's the thing, if it was Voldemort, it leaves them with out a controller... we don't even know what they are!" Jack said exasperated

"Well we know what they aren't" put in Tracy trying to help the situation by making it a little more positive. "They aren't giants, they would not be bothered about day or night." She said logically.

"They can't be Deeatheaters either, they would try and make it public, I bet there are still people out there that support the muggle hating murderer" Phire hissed the last part, she hated everything about that killer who had tried so hard to get her powers. "its not dementors, Giants, muggles, witches or wizards, dragons because they would be tracked and sorted before it got to this extent, it not at elf war they are to noble and mystical plus they and the centaurs like the deep forests to much" Phire concluded still thinking. Both her parents were impressed with her deductions so far but there were so many other creatures that could doo such a thing.

After an hour or so they had still not reached an answer so decided to go to Seattle to see the damage. Jack was concerned at how Phire had just turned of age and expressed his feeling to his wife who agreed. "Phire sweetie..." Phire was immediately put on guard by the tone her mother used; she only used this when trying to calm a situation. "Jack and I think it's best if you say for this one..." she started to say. Although Phire had expected this she was still angry at getting treated like a little child. Tracy reading her daughters face quickly added lamely "to see if there is anything strange in forks" Phire didn't by it. The reason why they had moved here was because it was far enough away not be dangerous, but close enough to here what was going on. "So I'm not allowed to come... but I'm allowed to look around the town...That doesn't seem fair..." Phire started but Jack cut across her.

"Phire... you are not coming. That's final" Phire knew that her case was lost, her father only use the stern voice when he really meant what he was saying. "Now if you want anything to do you can look around Forks, there is also a reservation; it's called La push," Jack said ignoring his sulking teenager, "there are lots of animals, and there was an article in the profit about massive bears, that sounds right up your street" the change in Phire was amazing, after hearing about the animals and massive big bears her face lit up. "Wow!! Can I go now? Please please please! I'll get my jacket!" she said rushing out of the room before she could get an answer. She could have summoned and her wand there and then, but had stayed they could have said no. Rushing down stairs she almost collided with her mother. "Sorry!" she said grabbing the sleeve of her mothers robes before she could fall onto the floor. "Be care Phire!" scolded Jack, but Phire knew that he was not just talking about her footing. "So... can I go now?" Phire asked fluttering her long eye lashes. Tracy rolled her eyes; Phire could be so sweet and charming when she wanted something. "Yes you can, but be back before night fall, be careful and we want you to apparate their and back invisibly" Tracy said in a concerned motherly tone.


	3. Time

Phire couldn't believe her luck; she was standing on the outside of a forest completely on her own and not worrying about doing so. _This is the life!_ She thought. After walking into the forest she caught a whiff of something strange. It was animal, yet it was not. The wind shifted again, this time making the smell even stronger. _There is more than one, what are they? Maybe these are the bears? She thought excitedly. _

Phire guessed that the source smell was about three miles in to the forest. She had never wondered if other witches of wizards had these extra senses animal powers as she had been born with them, and to her they were one of a few normal things about her. She sniffed again, the sent was intoxicating. It was homely, what ever it was it smelt like animal, honey, dust, bark and all other forest smells.

Phire was under its spell she didn't stop to think, she flu through the forest at a colossal speed. The closer she got the more desperate she got to find it's source. Two miles and a bit off; she was so obsessed she picked up her pace; she was running so fast she was a blur. Tears streaked from her eyes, she stopped dead to wipe them using the back of her hand. She looked down at her hand; it had small scrapes on it where she had ran through the bushes. She looked down shocked that her tears where black.

_What is wrong with my eyes?_ She thought.

Looking around her she found a small puddle and looked in. She had no white to her eyes hey were jet black, animal eyes. She jumped back frighten of what she saw. Stepping closer again she knelt down and peered into the puddle, her nose nearly touching the waters surface. She was fascinated; her eyes were completely black, her ears slightly pointed. She bared her teeth and gasped. Her teeth were pointed too. She looked like cross between a wolf and a witch, in a mysterious and beautiful way.

_What am I?_ She thought.

She was distracted yet again however when she smelt the air. There it was again, calling to her, the smell of the deep forest.

Pelting forward she felt her body changing; she did not care. The smell was to close now. Then suddenly about a mile and a bit off she heard their hearts it was a steady symphony playing just for her. Zigzagging through the forest at top speed she suddenly came into a clearing, in this clearing were creatures like she had never read about. She stood there looking at these creatures for less than a second before she was thrown to the ground and pined there.

The wolf growled from on top of her, it was big, the second biggest in the group. Phire looked into its eyes and felt home.

Suddenly she was bombarded with a thousand questions, these question were coming from the wolves around, and directed to the jet black wolf, which was standing by the russet colour one. The jet wolf growled for silents.

Phire was getting annoyed, the big russet wolf had not gotten off of her and he was not light. Thinking that she should tell him to get off, she pulled back her lips and growled a fearsome growl. The others who had been staring at her or the black wolf heads snapped to look at the source of the noise.

Still the big russet wolf did not move.

Phire hissed this time. "_Get off of me your heavy"_.

The russet wolf looked down at her in shock; she was the fist being they had come across that spoke their ancient language. The russet wolf just stood there, its massive paws on the creature's chest uncertain of what to do.

Phire was angry now although she was not being hurt she did not like the wolf being on top of her, stopping her from moving. Deciding that these creatures where somehow talking between each other and not listening, she spun under the wolf's paws so that she was crouching, and in one motion sprang into the nearest tree out of reach. This had movement had lasted less than a second but as soon as she was in the tree she heard the angry howls of the wolves on the ground, obviously annoyed that they had lost the creature that they knew nothing off.

Phire sat there listening to there conversation about how to get her down. It was funny really, the comical answers they came up with; her favourite being _"knock the tree down"._

While she was observing them she learnt that they spoke mainly through body language but they were highly intelligent too. She knew that they were of the magical world as no normal animal would grow that big and have such beautiful and intelligent eyes. Looking down she saw that a few where pacing around the truck of her tree. She was shocked with this behaviour as it was such a human one.

Suddenly deciding that it was safe to come down from the hide out in the tree trunk she leapt lightly onto the forest floor. The wolves swivelled around, one was about to pounce on her to hold her down again, when she put up her hands and growled fiercely "don't you bloody dare!" the growl was terrifying and she was shocked that she had made such a menacing sound. The wolf stopped, it was obviously shocked and uncertain of her powers. This made Phire certain that these animals would not harm her, but she did not relax her defensive stance. "Right, now that I have your attention" she started; the wolves growled and a grey one snapped it's jaws, none of them not liking her talking to them in such a way. "What are you?" she added bluntly in a flurry of barks, growls and snaps. All eyes flicked to the jet black wolf, Phire didn't miss this action so thought it best to ask him the questions, sensing that he was there pack leader.

Phire could see that the leader was not going to answer her questions so she decided to reach into his mind in find the answers. Looking directly into the black orbs she let her mind touch his. Suddenly her mind was full of people talking at once, some shouting over the others. Phire gasped as she realised the species had a pack mind. The only known animals to have these powers were special types of spirit souls. She had read this in the final chapters of a text book called: _Spirits' of our world, fact or fiction? _The book had only said that spirit souls where people who could change form and have a pack mind. Animagi could change there shape at will, but they never had a pack mind.

As soon as she had touched their minds however the pack had grown still, then all of a sudden they faced her snapping their massive jaws, Phire didn't need to speak there language to know that she was not welcome in their minds. She withdrew her mind, but she had heard enough to know that these creatures where not all they seemed. Holding her hands up in apology she stepped forward again, she didn't understand why she didn't just apparate back to her house; all she knew was that these people might understand her. Taking a deep breath bowed to the wolves before she spoke "I know that you are not all that you seem" she paused unsure if she should continue judging by the fixed emotions on their faces, one in particular looked like it wanted to rip her head off. "My name is Phire, Please show your selves so we can talk" a mummer when around the group the jet black wolf stepped forward "hello, I and I alone will talk to you in my natural form, the other will stay as they are. Any movement or threat and they will rip you to sheds. Is that understood?" the jet wolf said, in a deep and wise voice. Phire noticed that as soon as he said that he alone would face her, the grey wolf that looked ready to kill her whined clearly wanting the leader to be safe.

"That is understood." Phire said in a steady voice, inside her stomach was churning.

_What if they turn into some other creature that I cannot understand? What if they are dark creatures following Voldemort orders to capture and kill her?_ She thought then thinking; _what if they don't know that he is dead; maybe they would still kill her! _

The horse sized wolf saw her apprehension and quarried "we can talk like this, if you think it best".

"No, no it takes longer and I cannot truly know what you are thinking" suddenly realising that it might take even longer to talk to them if they changed into elves or some other deep forest creature she was about to change her mind and ask if they could stay as the y were. When suddenly the Jet wolf sat up on its haunches, shimmers went rocking down its body. Phire to an involuntary step back, not knowing what to expect. Then standing in front of her was the naked form of a boy, no man. He had jet back cropped hair. He was massive close to seven foot. Phire thought that she was tall but she was dwarfed by the size of the man. He had a muscular chest; Phire followed his happy trail with her eyes. Her cheeks flashed as she looked upon his manhood. Embarrassed she conjured a pare of shorts out of mid air and levitated them towards him. That russet man had allowed her to look him over but as soon as she made the shorts appear out of mid air he stepped back in shock.

Phire read his facial features he obviously wasn't used to things appearing in such a way._ Or he just wants to stay naked _Phire thought wickedly. "You know if you would rather stay naked I'm happy with that" she said coyly and wicked grin spreading across her face. The second biggest let out a deep laugh its eyes laughing. The russet boy took the shorts and put them on; they were a little big so he held them up. Phire extended one hand and lifted the other in the air to show that she was not being threatening. "I'm just going to help you with them" pointing to the shorts that were refusing to stay up.

Walking carefully forward until she was a foot away the touched the material with her finger. The fabric suddenly started moving, tightening and loosening in the right places until they fitter the russet man perfectly. Stepping back to look at the man she noticed his look of shock, Phire thought that the shock was of having a girl touch his so close to his manhood or the fact that she had just refitted and styled some shorts using only her touch.

By this time Phire had guessed that the stories about Spirit souls were true and that the whole pack were ones. The only thing that confused her however was the fact that _he_ was a _man_. In the books she had read, it had always been girls that became Spirit souls. Thus the pack leader intrigued her. Stepping forward timidly, she held out her hand to him. "Hello, I'm Phire, I'm new here. I moved to Forks yesterday" suddenly she realised that if these people were dark beings then she had just told them her location, kicking herself internally she waited for his answer. "You are English" he stated "why are you here" he had not given away anything and Phire noticed this. Ignoring his question, Phire asked "What is your name? I have given you mine. What is yours?"

The copper coloured man thought about this. Coming to the conclusion that it would not hurt to let her know his name he spoke "My name is Sam" Phire was stunned at how truly deep his voice was.

"Are you Spirit souls?" Phire had been dying to ask this. Sam looked at her, shocked for what seemed the millionth time that day.

_How does she know? _Thought Sam

Phire answered his silent question "I have read _a lot_ in my time. The only thing i don't get is why you are male. Are you the only one? That must be pretty cool... one guy leading a pack of girls...you must have a whale of a time!" Phire mussed out loud.

"No, I'm not the only male. In fact there is only one female amongst us" at this the grey wolf growled.

_Ahhh _thought Phire _that's why she didn't like this man naked in front of me._ _Maybe they are together._

"So... you are spirit souls...how long have you been in these woods?" Phire asked trying to get the attention off of her and on too the pack leader. Sam just looked down on her not answering that question. Phire guessed that they were not allowed to talk of such things so thought that she would find out for herself.

Looking up at the giant man in front of her she stated "You probably can't answer that question..." she said thinking back to the books she had read in Hogwarts library "so I'm just going to try something... don't worry, I wont hurt you". At this several of the pack members barked out deep husky laughs. Phire was tempted to hex them into oblivion, but seaming that she had just told them she would not harm them she restrained herself.

Crouching down onto the ground she let the entire animal in her come out. Suddenly there were yelps from the group at seeing Phire's eyes suddenly coal black. Placing her palms on the ground she felt the magic of the earth through them. It was supple; no witches or wizards had been here for years. The main magical presents were of the Spirit souls.

Letting her magic spread out. She reached forks. Suddenly she pulled back having sensed very strong waves of power. But this magic was cold, it was dead. Standing, she turned in one swift motion to the pack. Not caring if she came across as aggressive she hissed harshly "There is a cold, dead and very powerful presents very close to my home" at this the wolves looked at her before nodding seriously. Phire turned to Sam "you have to tell me what they are, there are lots of them. You have to tell me what they are!" she shouted at him. She had to make sure that Jack and Tracy where going to be safe when they returned home from Tracy's friends in Seattle.

Sam was shocked yet again at how the creature in front of him knew so much "there are many Vampires in this area... Blood sucking leeches!" he added. Even though they were going to be working together in the next week to stop a load of new born leeches, didn't mean that he had to like them.

As soon as Sam had said this Phire's eyes turned their normal colour. She was thinking hard, trying to remember every thing that she had read about them. A few minutes later Phire turned to Sam and said "Thank you. This helps me greatly." Phire then turned back to her thought; sitting down on the forest floor she digested this news.

She had read about a few Vampire families not eating humans. She did not think that this was the case however; she could feel the sorrow of the forest. The cold power in the air scarred it, if these killers where to come here they could destroy it. "Don't worry they wont hurt you, you have your guards" Phire murmured to the forest. The wolves looked on worried about the creature in front of them state of health.

Suddenly Phire stood up knew what she should do "I need you to tell me every thing you can about the Cold ones" the pack were surprised that she addressed the leeches the way their elders did.

Sam shook his head. "We have a treaty, we can not tell humans or..." he stopped looking over the creature in front of him. She looked like a girl at this moment in time, but a few minutes ago she had looked like an animal. What animal, he didn't know. "Are you human?" Sam asked, he was not a hundred percent sure.

"Of course I'm bloody human. I'm a witch, durh" Phire added exasperated. _How the hell don't I looked bloody human_ she though. _But then again these people might not have come across one before. Maybe I'm the first witch they have ever heard of. _

Then she remembered her eyes. The black tears. The pointed teeth. She had completely forgotten what she looked like in the puddle. Casting a look around oblivious to the muttering amounts' the wolves, she looked for a puddle. _ You're a witch for crying out load! Use your stupid wand and summon a mirror!_ She internally shouted at her self. Snatching her wand out of her back pocket she flicked it elegantly. Hanging in front of her now was a medium sized mirror, perfectly suspended at her head height. Gazing at her reflection she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She curled back her lips, they were neat and strait, like they always had been. She rubbed her temples _I think I'm losing it ._she grumbled.

"You know it's very rude and vain to look..." He didn't finish his sentence. In a split second, Phire had flipped over him in action movie style; halfway through the manoeuvre she thrust her wand at the possible threat. Orange light streaked out of the end, hitting the boy squarely in the chest. He lost conciseness eminently. Crashing to the ground so heavily, he should have broken bones. He breathing became raped and uneven.

Phire touched ground her wand still raised, teeth back snapping her fangs. She had changed as soon as she jumped over and out of harms way. The wolves were leaning towards her, growling so fiercely she was sure the hikers a few miles away would here them. Phire was ready to defend her self. If it came to it she knew she could just apparate back home.

But then her black eyes fell upon the boy, and the surprise and need to defend her self left her. Her eye instantly turned normal once again. He wasn't really even a boy. He was nearly as big as the pack leader. In Phire mind it clicked. This boy/man must have transformed while she was looking at her eyes and teeth. Taken by surprise she had sent the spell at him, thinking that he was going to attack her. Phire stared as his breathing became even more uneven. Taking a step forward to help him, she felt hot dagger sink into her flesh. Blood started poring from her arm, where the beautiful grey wolf had tried to rip it from its socket.

Scared, she appeared in to the tree above with a load crack. She heard the scared and uneasy chatter among the wolves. They didn't know what to do. Phire felt sick. She knew that the only way to save this boy would be to give him either a potion antidote or reverse the spell. The second of the two would be quicker but she had no idea how to reassure the pack.

Tit toeing to the very edge of the branch she peered down. Sam had changed into his wolf form, being more comfortable when he was so highly strung. Phire thought that if she apparated just right, she could grab the boy, and take him to her house to administer the reverse spell. She doubt that this who work. Seeing as half the packs were cycling him while the rest were sniffing about looking for her sent.

"Sam... I need to reverse the spell... quickly" she growled, calling to him from below. Mighty heads snapped up and snapped ferociously at her. Obviously pin-pointing her position in the trees above.

"Sam... I'm sorry but I'm the only one that can help him... You need to trust me!" she said again, desperate now. The boy's breathing was so shallow. His chest was hardly moving.

"Why should we trust you? Witch! You did this!" one of the wolves snapped back.

Phire was suddenly annoyed at the pack. "Don't you know that if I don't help in a matter of minutes he is going to die? Can't you see that? If he is to survive, he needs ME!" she shouted back.

A pained expression ran its way around the group. They didn't want him to die.

"Help" Sam ordered in the commanding tone of an alpha "please". A pained look flashing in his massive wolf eyes. Phire nodded. Leaping down from her roost, spending way to long in the air and landing too lightly for a muggle. She rushed over to unconscious form.

Putting her hand out his heart and twisting and flicking her wand in complicated movements, she whispered the incantation to reverse the spell. After a minute of doing this however, there were only slight deepening of breath.

"Fuck!" she cried. _Why isn't this working?_ Her head screamed at her. She stared down at his unconscious form, not knowing what to do. She wished that she could take him to her father, who was a trained healer. But she doubted that he would know what to do with a spirit soul, seeming's as they were the things out of story books.

Looking up into the massive concerned eyes of the pack she knew that she could do this. She would save this unknown boy. But she would need there help.

"Right I need you, you and you. To look for a small plant with glistening leaves, it's the colour of moonlight." She said pointing to three of the pack. They looked back at her, not moving. Exasperated she turned to Sam.

"Sam they need to do what I say to save your friend". Sam looked back at her levelly before nodding. The three ran off in different directions searching.

"Now you need to bite a tree that sings... and bring back some bark" the wolf she had pointed to looked at her with no idea which tree she meant. "Are you are not a spirit soul?" she questioned. "Listen... you will find it" she said in a confident voice. The sandy wolf's ears pricked, having heard the tree and dashed to retrieve the bark.

"Where is the might she wolf?" Phire questioned hoping that she had not already sent her off. The beautiful grey stepped forwards uncertainly, unsure if she had heard right. Phire looked at her, yes she had the magic of the pack in her, as well as the gift of life.

Phire bowed her head to her out of respect. The she wolf took a step back, not knowing what was going on. Phire guessed that she was not used to such respect, given the look on the fury face and the astonished looks of the wolves around. "I need to your lifes blood" Phire said, waiting for the growling. As she expected it came but not only from the she wolf but from all the wolves around. Phire even thought she heard the wolves in the distance howl.

The proud grey wolf stepped forward, having decided. Phire smiled at the courage, she was indeed a mighty spirit soul. Phire knew that if spirit soul willingly gave their life to save another, the power of the potion she was making would be amplified.

"I will give you my life's blood the save Jacob" the mystical voice of the she wolf replied. Phire nodded. Beckoning her forward, Phire flicked her wand. The grey wolf was suddenly held immobile. The wolves around her stiffened; ripping sounds of warning came from the back of the packs throats. Phire put her wand in her pocket, stepped forwards and rested her hand on the martyrs' neck, stripping away the fur where her hand touched. Phire new this must have hurt as all the wolves around her flinched.

Bursting into the clearing the four wolves snapped their jaws at her. Threatening that if she touched Leah again they would rip her like a blood sucking leech.

"I have to do this... your friend Jacob is stabile now. But if you want him to regain consciousness this has to be done". Cries of sorrow and morning filled the forest air.

"Are you ready?" Phire asked. When she didn't get an answer she was worried that the wolf had changed he mind, meaning that the potion would not work. "Will you give your life's blood?" Phire asked again.

"She says she will" the deep voice of Sam said. "She can not move, you have stopped her from speech" Phire wanted to crawl under a rock, _Yes because now I look like I know what I'm doing_ she thought cursing herself. Phire nodded. Conjuring a large vile, she held it ready. She lightly traced her finger over the skin on Leah's neck. Where she touched, a deep cut appeared. Blood started flowing fast down her neck. Phire caught every drop until the vile was full. Then tracing over the cut from top to bottom it healed.

Taking her wand from her pocket she swished it and Leah was free from the invisible binds. "Is that it? You're not going to take all of my blood? Just that little amount?" Leah scoffed.

"Ahhh... but there's the magic of it; you willingly had to give your life to save another... I just didn't need to take it." Phire said wisely.

"So what are you going to do?" a chocolate coloured wolf piped up.

"I'm going to mix these together, it will being him back better than new. The problem is... is that this might take longer than for a witch or wizard... you see... seeming as he is a spirit soul... but I'm sure I can do it!".

"We'll see that when it happens" another wolf growled anxiously, obviously they still didn't trust her.

Phire pointed her wand at the ground, and a bowl shaped grove was made in it. Likely there was a fine layer of clay under the soil and plants. Phire carved around the bowl shaped grove with expert precision, before levitating the newly made clay bowl out of the ground. Hovering waist height, the clay bowl started to slowly rotate. Under where it had been was a deeper grove, pointing her wand at it a blue flame shot into the grove, and stayed there burning on nothing but air.

Next Phire made the clay bowl sit in the flames, still rotating slowly. When the bowl turned white hot Phire asked for the plants. Slicing them in midair into tiny pieces she added them. So soon as the plants hit the clay green flames erupted, they did not burn the plants, but engulfed them. Then from nowhere other mysterious ingredients got added.

Phire new that the potion was ready; the flames turned pure white, and purple smoke billowed from the bowl.

_It's now or never, _she thought_, _her stomach was doing summersaults_. What if this doesn't work? I've got the bowl spinning at the right speed... the ingredients have been picked by the spirit souls... I haven't touched them... The blood has been taken...Yes ...This is going right._

"You need to step back...Or you will start seeing things... " Phire said nodding towards the baffled looking Leah.

The group swiftly jumped back, not wanting to see things. Phire slowly added the blood. The potion hissed and spat, the smoke changed colour to midnight blue. Phire spoke swiftly the complex incitation. The smoke suddenly turned jet black and the flame turned the same shade as Leah's fur. Then from out of the smoke; came the head of a wolf, the first ever spirit soul of the Quileute tribe.

The wise eyes of the first alpha looked upon the tribes defenders. Breathing in, the mighty head tilted back. The wolf howled, like no wolf had howled before. The eerie unwavering howl continued. The group around had know idea what was happening.

The eerie howl stopped, the potion turned a russet colour. Instead of disappearing in a puff of smoke, like Phire had thought, the spirits soul's head lingered. The mighty eye fell upon Leah's anxious gazed.

Suddenly the felling of importance bubbled in Leah. She knew what to do. Stepping forward Leah sniffed the smoke. As soon as she did this the voices in her head went quite, she was no longer joined to the pack mind. Bending her head slightly she licked the potion, it tasted disgusting. Trying not to vomit she bent her head to the unconscious Jacob.

Making sure so had enough potion on her tongue she started to lick his face. Unbeknownst to her the rest of the pack were nearly jumping up and down in shock, it was commonly known that Leah and Jake did not get on- ever. When Leah was happy that he had got enough potion in his mouth; she sat back on her haunches'. Placing her paws carefully on Jack's chest she lifted her head to the heavens and let out a howl. This howl was different to any the pack had heard. Leah was pouring her soul into this howl, in the hope it would help her pack brother. It was clear that she was calling to him, wherever he was.

When she had finished the forest was quiet. No birds were singing, the trees were still, there was no wind. The forest was waiting in anticipation for what was to happen next.

Phire looked on. _Why isn't this working? It should be working.... he should be up now...why? What have I not done?_ Questions filled Phire's mind. Phire went through everything she had done it was all right. In theory the Jake should have been up and standing. The minutes when by, Phire was going through what had just happened, the only thing she came up with was that the head of the spirit soul had stayed to long, and Leah had poured her soul into saving her pack brother. Phire looked up from were she was sitting was gasped. Leah was moving towards Jake, but she looked very different. Her eyes where now amber in colour, her fur was changing colour before the packs eyes. Phire watched on. She had know idea what Leah was thinking, or what she was about to do. But she wasn't about to stop her.

Leah reached body of her pack brother.


End file.
